There are many products having a handle for facilitating users to hold, such as umbrellas, hair driers, and combs. The traditional handle always has a hard handle with a fixed shape. After a long time using, users feel uncomfortable usually. Although the known handle sometimes has a rubber cover, it is still not comfortable for long time use.